


Silence My Doubts

by ZuzuSara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Asriel swears during sex, Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nice Chara, Non-Binary Chara, One Shot, Smut, Teen Asriel, Teen Chara, Undertail, also his back is kinda sensitive, and Chara loves it, but they have a female body, idk it just came to me, turned out longer than i meant it to be though whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuSara/pseuds/ZuzuSara
Summary: Chara has been jittery and on the verge of tears all day, and now they're unable to sleep. They have uncontrollable doubts as to whether the Dreemurrs can ever love them as much as they do them, or if they'd even be worthy of their love. Asriel comforts and reassures them, then Chara makes a confession Asriel never had the courage to do himself.Smut in second chapter!





	1. Silence My Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> A (sorta) short Chasriel fic that's very angsty, then hurt/comforty, then literally just smutty in the second chapter (first chapter can be read by itself though if y'all want).  
> Constructive criticism welcome!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!  
> 

Neither of them had fallen asleep yet. The lights were off, but it wasn’t so dark that both of them couldn’t see the outlines of each other and the objects in the room. Chara’s thoughts were keeping them awake longer than usual, and Asriel was watching them with a concerned expression, too worried to leave it alone and fall asleep. He always knew Chara as the strong, confident, sure, energetic Human that had fallen (or perhaps jumped) into the Underground, who could oftentimes be a bit brash and impulsive. He rarely saw them looking so vulnerable and serious and… sad? They were lying next to him in his bed, like every other night since a few weeks after the young, kind Monster prince had found them, almost ten years ago. Their mouth was pressed into a straight line, eyes that had threatened to overflow with tears several times that evening, rigid shoulders, and stinging wrists. They’re not sure what triggered their stupid, weak, despairing and anxious mood and doubtful thoughts today, but it was bad enough to make them cut deeper than usual and actually _consider_ whether or not they should sleep in Asriel’s bed tonight. They were ridiculous doubts to be having, Chara realized after they had refused to give Asriel the wrong idea by sleeping in their bed across the room instead of his, but they still had them. Doubts like, what if the Dreemurrs didn’t consider them as much a part of their family as they reassured them? They had simply _appeared_ in the Underground one day to be found by their sweet, compassionate, friendly, loving son, who must have begged them to let them stay with them. They were both 7, if they remembered correctly. Although the king and queen looked so happy and excited as they spoke to them when they arrived to their home, they must have just been eager to please their prince and give him a playmate. No one is _that_ nice- to take someone in like that just because they wanted to help them and give them a good life. No one loved them on the surface, and no one truly loved them down here either. They must have just pitied them.

And they were so unlike them; rather than the Dreemurrs’ soft, quiet and selfless natures, they were harsh, loud and sometimes, admittedly, a bitch. How could they possibly unconditionally accept them when they were such a contrast to their family? How could Asriel? He was so caring and gentle and calm and creative… Chara was the opposite. They knew they irritated him sometimes: wrestling him instead of drawing when they were younger, smothering him with icing sugar or cinnamon or melted chocolate when they attempted to bake together, making silly or ugly faces for family pictures instead of pleasantly smiling like the rest of them… But, somehow, they still managed to be very close. Asriel was very dear to them, and they were scared they’d never mean the same to him.

It made them want to cry, having these thoughts all day. And Chara hated crying. So they had gone through their daily life easily agitated and tearing up on the inside (and at times, the outside), but they weren’t sure how much longer they could keep up the act with Asriel next to them, watching silently like that. He must have noticed that they weren’t their usual self today and right now, but they weren’t about to look back at him with their fragile, pained look, so they continued to stare uselessly at an imaginary spot on his fur. He was on his back with his head turned in their direction, one arm behind his head with the other resting on his stomach, and Chara was maybe a few inches from him, curled on their side with their hands cushioning their head. The duvet was almost up to their shoulder, while Asriel had folded his part of the sheets down to expose his bare chest, like he always did since he was 13. Was it just a teen boy thing to insist on exposing oneself for sleep? They supposed they weren’t in much of a place to judge; being as their pajamas was an oversized t-shirt that just reached past their bum. And it was easier to feed off Asriel’s body heat when they wanted to if he was bare. They’d curl up to him when they believed him to be asleep and brush their closeness off as sleepy subconscious decisions, or, on the rare occasion, they’d wrap an arm around him as soon as they crawled into his bed, preparing a joke-like response if he asked them what they were doing. But, he never had. Instead, they were always greeted by silence and Asriel’s body tensing for a moment, then relaxing as he slowly wrapped one of his arms around them. They always fell into a happy and comfortable sleep those nights. They would have made a routine out of that every night if they were as sure and assertive as Asriel thought they were. But they weren’t. Especially when it concerned him.

They were unsure as to how Asriel took their cuddling. After all, they had never really seen his face when they did so. Did he wear an expression of confusion? Or awkwardness? Was he just returning the gesture to make them feel better? It was unlikely that he was pleased or happy whenever they snuggled up to him. If he wanted the physical contact, wouldn’t he have ever initiated it? It was always them. They loved him more than he ever would them. It was clear.

The doubts were back again.

“What are you thinking about?” His quiet and questioning voice surprised them out of the silence surrounding them. “You’ve just seemed a bit off today. Like, quiet and… distant.”

What were they supposed to say? _Did our parents only take me in because you begged them to? Did they just pity me? How can I ever be accepted into a family that I’m nothing like? How can any of you ever love me as much as I love you all? And I do, believe me. I may not make it evident, but I really do care so much for you all. All you’ve ever shown me is kindness and patience, but I just can’t bring myself to fully believe that it’s all genuine niceness. I want to, but these thoughts are making me doubt everything and everyone. You’ll never understand how special you are to me, Asriel, because you’ll never feel the same. How could you? I’m sorry I can be a bitch sometimes, and that I’m being a little bitch right now. You deserve better, Asriel. You always will._

They had opened and closed their mouth several times in the past few seconds, no words coming out. Asriel didn’t push them though, he knew something was wrong and he didn’t want to upset them more than they already were. After a minute or so, he heard them sigh unevenly as they quit trying to explain themself. He noticed that their mouth was trembling slightly and their eyes were glistening brightly. Knowing Chara, they were probably fearful they would start crying if they opened their mouth, and he knew that Chara hated crying. He understood the feeling- that lump in your throat that wants so desperately to be hiccuped and sobbed out, but you don’t want to let yourself go in front of others. So you blink rapidly and keep quiet, like Chara was now.

His heart wrenched; he hated seeing Chara this way. It was always painful to see someone on the verge of tears, but Chara was different. Chara was fearless, energetic, self-assured, strong… It was so wrong to see them like this, curled up beside him. And it was _Chara._ He couldn’t stand seeing them with watery eyes and a trembling mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace them tightly and run his fingers through their hair until they fell asleep. But he held himself back. He wanted to resolve this somehow- not just comfort them tonight, but to reassure them long-term of what was bothering them so much.

It didn’t look like Chara was going to say anything soon, so he took his hand off his stomach and reached out to gently brush one of his fingers along the scars on their wrist. He saw them flinch at the contact, anticipating pain, but visibly eased up at the softness of his touch. He had first found out that they were soothed by this gesture when he was cleaning the cuts on one of their wrists while lightly caressing the cuts on the other, and he was always very careful to make his touches feather-light. He wasn’t sure why they seemed so calmed by it, but he seemed to be as well. To him, it showed his acknowledgment of their pain, both personally inflicted and not, and that he cared.

 

_When they were both 11 years old, he had asked them why there were so many scratches on their wrists as they were both changing into their pajamas for the night. They hadn’t answered his question; just flinched and dressed faster in silence with a crease between their eyebrows. When they were facing away from him so he wouldn’t see their bare chest, he had tried again._

_“Chara-“_

_“It’s nothing.” They said quickly._

_He sighed and lay down. It obviously wasn’t ‘nothing’- they had hesitated to say it and there was no truth in the way they did. But he decided to leave it be for now._

_The cuts were still there in the weeks to follow. Or did they just keep appearing? And why were they all parallel? Where were they even coming from? His naïve self kept trying to get a proper answer from Chara every night before bed when he got to see the scratches again, but it never worked. Mom and Dad knew nothing; Chara always wore long sleeves. But they and him were close enough to not care if they saw each other in their underwear when they changed for bed, and Chara never tried to cover the marks up. But they refused to ever give Asriel a fitting response._

_One day, Asriel had excitedly barged into his and Chara’s room, only to find them sat on the edge of their bed, holding a knife by their what looked like, freshly cut wrist. It was the knife that had gone missing from their kitchen a while ago, he might add. His upbeat mood was suddenly gone, replaced by confusion and shock. Chara looked startled as well, but didn’t make a move to say or do anything._

_“What… are you doing?” Asriel had asked, looking apprehensively between them, the knife, and their cut-covered forearms._

_“What does it look like?” Chara’s demeanor had suddenly changed as they snapped at him and went to drag another line across their red wrist. Asriel had watched for a moment, stunned into stillness by his scary and upsetting realization:_

_“The scratches are from you?”_

_"That’s right.”_

_“Why, Chara? I don’t understand-“_

_“Exactly. You can’t understand.”_

_“Then help me understand! Why are you doing this? I see cuts and blood and think to heal them, but you’re putting them there in the first place? And completely calm about it as if it’s okay? Where did this idea come from? What the hell, Chara?!” Asriel barely swore, but he had become a bit hysterical and could feel his breaths coming lighter and faster than usual. Chara stared back at him with an unreadable expression from the bed, unmoving._

_“I’m gonna go get our parents. They’ll know-“_

_“No!”_

_Asriel turned away from the door to see Chara hurry towards him, the knife left on their bed. They grabbed his hand, getting a couple spots of red on his white fur, and looked up at him pleadingly._

_“Please don’t. I don’t want to be more of a burden than I already am.” They said._

_Asriel was confused. He held their hand with both of his now and said, “Chara, you’re not a burden. Whatever made you think that?” They looked down at the floor, unresponsive again. Asriel then looked down at their left hand clasped between his two, the hand to the arm they had just been cutting. Now knowing how they got the cuts, he wanted to cry, yell at them, and embrace them tightly, all at the same time. But he did none of that. Instead, he noticed that a couple of the cuts looked redder around the edges than the rest, and could see the smallest hint of a white yellowish liquid too. He was no expert, but it looked like those two cuts were infected._

_Asriel lifted their forearm higher, making Chara look back up at him, wondering what he was doing._

_“Tell me if this hurts.” He said, and then gently pushed down the slightest bit on the infected cuts. Feeling heat around the scratches as well as hearing Chara wince, it was answer enough._

_“It’s sore, right?”_

_“I guess…” They said casually._

_“You know these are infected, right?”_

_“I guess…”_

_“Chara, you have to deal with infections! Or at least prevent them!”_

_“Yeah yeah…” They said in an annoyed but guilty tone, head down again._

_Asriel sighed and began to lead them to their bathroom. “Come on, then.”_

_Asriel didn't have an exceptionally large knowledge in the art of healing, but his mother did. And since he had always taken an interest in it, she had been more than happy to teach him some of what she knew throughout his childhood. Of course, one of those teachings was minor infections, which, in this situation, he was immensely grateful to know how to treat._

_He had first gotten Chara to rinse their lower arms in warm water. He then rubbed soap over their red scratches as softly as possible, but knew that it stung since Chara kept cringing. All he could do was apologize quietly, lightly brush his thumb over their other wrist, which seemed to soothe them, and try to work faster. This had to be done._

_Chara rinsed off the soap in warm water again, then Asriel tenderly dabbed a dark dry towel over the cuts, in case a bit of blood still came off. He then applied an antibiotic cream from a cupboard over the two infected cuts, finishing everything off with white cloth bandages wrapped around their forearms snugly, secured with safety pins._

_He told them to clean the infected cuts the same way everyday until they improved, and to remove the cloth bandages for sleep, to let them breathe. He also told them that he wouldn’t tell Mom and Dad what they do as long as they cleaned their cuts on a regular basis, looking out for infections (he ran them through the symptoms of those as well)._

_The last thing Asriel heard that night was Chara’s quiet voice next to him as they fell asleep._

_“Thank you, Asriel.”_

_He only held them closer._

Being reminded of what they said all those six years ago, Asriel said the only thing that came to mind as he slowly and softly continued to brush his finger along their fresh scars.

“You’re not a burden, you know.”

“How can you know for sure?” Chara’s sudden and unexpected reply from next to him startled him in the darkness.

“Tell me how you think you’re a burden.” He told them.

“I’ve broken things.”

“Yeah, when you were younger.”

"I’m messy.”

“So?”

“I never clean my side of the room-“

“It’s _yours_.”

“…I throw baking ingredients at you-”

Asriel almost smiled at being reminded of how they tend to do that. “No permanent damage.” He said. “Chara, messiness isn’t a terrible thing, it’s easily fixable. It’s just a part of you.”

“But it’s just one of the many parts of me that isn’t like you and Mom and Dad!” They suddenly burst out.

Asriel was silent for a moment. Was that what all of this was about- Chara’s personality being different from the Dreemurrs’?

“Chara, so what if you’re different from the rest of us? Why would that be so bad-?”

“Because how can any of you truly accept me if I act the opposite way that all of you do?! How can I be unconditionally accepted when I do everything so differently?! I don’t have your father’s selflessness-“

“ _Our_ father’s.” He interjected.

“…Or your mother’s patience-“

“ _Our_ mother’s.” He corrected her again.

“…Or your compassion and gentleness and sympathy and consideration and thoughtfulness and creativity and calmness and-“

Asriel couldn’t take this anymore. Before Chara could say any more self-hateful things, he turned over in their direction and pulled them into a strong embrace. Almost immediately, he felt their body shaking and heard them taking short gasps and shuddering breaths. He could feel their hands clutching the soft fur on his chest, getting hot from their breath and wet in a few spots from their tears.

He pet and brushed the brown hair at the back of their neck, saying their name softly as shudders ran through them. He then heard them take in a shaken breath and say in a muffled voice, “I’ve been a bitch to all of you but,” He heard what he assumed to be a laugh through their tears. “…I care for you all more than you could ever care for me.” Another sob.

 _Wrong._ He thought. He abruptly pulled them out of their lying-down-hug but kept his hand reassuringly on their shoulder, his other cushioning his head. He looked at their tear-streaked face determinedly and said, “Chara, I can only guess what Humans have done to you to make you doubt your worth and others’ capacity to love, but you must understand that Monsters are different. Monsters are _naturally_ born with compassion and love, which they _naturally_ want to give to others. You know what Mom and Dad said when I asked them if you could stay with us after your fall?”

Chara shook their head slightly.

“Mom said that since there was no known way for you to get home, she would take care of you as best she can. And Dad said ‘why not?’ Typical Dad.” He heard Chara laugh softly between their breaths.

“I helped you walk all the way to the castle, Chara. I assisted my parents in tending to your wounds, and when you passed out, I stayed with you the whole time until you woke up. Do you remember?”

“I remember.” They said quietly. They were no longer trembling and their breaths had somewhat evened out now.

“And when you did wake up, Mom retrieved you a slice of her best pie, and Dad made you a cup of his favourite tea.”

“Hah, yeah… Best things I’d ever tasted. Who left those golden flowers on the bedside table then?”

Asriel felt himself blush, and hoped it was dark enough so Chara wouldn’t be able to tell. “That was me.” He said finally. He saw Chara smile faintly.

“But Chara, know that ever since we found you, we’ve cared about you. And after a while, it wasn’t just care I- we felt for you, there was love too. And we know that you love us, too. Although you sometimes have a strange way of showing it-“

Chara snickered a bit.

“…We know that that’s just you. We don’t care that you’re not exactly the same as us- your wildness actually brings excitement into our lives.”

Chara’s gaze was on the bedsheet, neither upset nor content.

“We love you, Chara. I- _I_ love you.” He meant it, but in two ways. Asriel moved his hand from their shoulder to tuck a strand of brown hair from their face behind their ear, then placed his hand down by his face.

“I don’t deserve you, Asriel.” Chara said quietly. He was a bit taken aback by that statement, coming from them. In _his_ mind, he had always considered it the other way around; Chara deserved someone who was brave enough to admit their feelings. Asriel wasn’t. Even after _years_.

“I just do what a good friend would.” He said with a subtly bitter smile. _Not that I care about you more than anyone. Not that I’m in love with you, or anything._

“No, I mean,” Chara let out a sigh, then bit their lip momentarily. “Even if I’m good, like you say, I’ll never be as good as you. You deserve someone better. Someone braver.”

Asriel was confused. _They_ were the one that deserved someone braver. What were they talking about?

“But Chara, you’re the bravest person I know.” He said.

They smiled and shook their head sadly. “I’m not as confident as you think I am, Asriel. Especially when it comes to you.”

_When it comes to me? What?_

“But, y’know, things start to nag at you after a while.” They shrugged.

“What is it, then? It’s alright, you can tell me.” He said, anxious for an answer.

“I- can I show you instead?” Now they looked anxious too.

“Um… of course.”

“Okay. Close your eyes.” He did as asked. He heard the sheets rustling, and then expected to hear feet padding on the floor someplace as they go to obtain something to bring back and show him. But instead, he felt movement closer to him, then a soft pressure against his mouth.

His eyes flew open and his heart skipped a beat in surprise. But when he realized what exactly was happening, he was too surprised to even respond.

_Chara was kissing him._

It was a lingering peck, so after only a moment (a moment in which he was too shocked to do anything), Chara opened their eyes, pulled back from Asriel to lie on their back, and turned their head away from him. They said in a sad and resigned voice, “Now you know. But… can we not let it change anything between us? Just forget about it. I will too, eventually.”

 _No way I’m forgetting this._ He thought in amazement.

“I don’t know if I _can_ forget.” He said in awe, and heard Chara sigh unsteadily.

“Chara, can you look at me?”

They didn’t.

“Chara.”

They inhaled deeply.

“Chara, please.”

After a moment, they finally turned their head to look at him, eyes glistening. Then, without wasting any more time, Asriel lifted his head up and closed his eyes as he gently pressed his mouth to theirs. They almost immediately started kissing him back, placing their hands at the back of his neck and pulling him down a bit lower. He kissed them slightly harder and brought one of his hands up to cup the side of their face, his other one supporting him as he leaned over them.

After what could have been one or fifteen minutes, Asriel pulled back somewhat reluctantly. After the both of them had taken a few breaths of air, he looked down at the blushing and wide-eyed Chara and said to them, “Believe me when I say I love you.”

After a beat of silence as they stared up at him, they nodded with a soft "mm-hm" and then tugged him back down again. Not three seconds later though, they broke away too, leaving no more than an inch of space between their faces.

“I love you too, by the way.”

The two of them laughed shortly before resuming their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The way Asriel describes Chara's infected cuts and remembers cleaning them are legit things I researched:) Knowledge!


	2. Silence My Doubts (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues right from where chapter 1 left off, basically just smut:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it's kinda long  
> Oh well  
> Oh and like other people have thought of for the Undertale universe, Monsters can't impregnate Humans, having different levels of physicality and shit.

The two of them were still having a hard time believing that what was happening was real, and not just an amazing dream. His mouth continued to open and close slightly, gently nibbling alternatingly between their bottom and top lip, the closest he could get to properly kissing a Human as a Monster. But it was breathtaking, both expressively and literally. He had to break away every so often to breathe right for at least a couple seconds, Chara pouting and whining softly in disapproval, even though he noticed that they would be short of breath as well. When he would begin to dive back down again, Chara would assist eagerly in tugging by the back of his neck, and they would resume where they left off.

It wasn’t long before their body temperatures rose, and they felt the need to do more than just nip tenderly at each other’s lips. Chara began to open their mouth wider, subtly encouraging Asriel to do the same. After a few tries, he finally caught on and slowly gave them room to let their tongue enter his mouth. They sighed excitedly when they found his, and they heard him do so too when they swirled the soft underside of their tongue around his somewhat rough one. They were practically sharing the air now, and Chara couldn’t stand the heat anymore: they kicked their part of the bed’s sheets down, exposing the upper half of their body. Asriel then moved his hand from the side of their face, down their neck, to rest on their collarbone. He didn’t stay there for long though; he tantalizingly moved the collar of their oversized shirt to the side, and let his hand move down a bit lower- right where their collar started to become their bust. It was torturous- they needed more. It was all they could think about.

Chara let out a small, desperate moan into his mouth, urging him to go further. But he pulled away and looked down at them, flushed and intoxicated with desire, but concerned.

"If you don’t like anything, just tell me.”

“No no it’s fine. Please, just- I want- I want it.” They rushed out impatiently and pulled his mouth back to theirs. He complied, or tried to; their shirt’s collar wouldn’t go down any lower. So, after an irritated growl (which they  found quite hot), he travelled down to the bottom of their shirt’s hem and moved his hand up underneath. He felt up along their hip, brushing over their panties in the process, then their waist, getting slower the higher he got- which made it so that he was barely even moving when he made it to their ribs, and then, _finally_ , his hand hesitantly placed over their breast. Chara lifted their torso up towards him and groaned in encouragement, but when he simply kept his palm placed on them gently, they said desperately between kisses, “Fuck, Asriel, _do something.”_ That seemed to give him some confidence: he started to give small squeezes and rub his thumb along the soft skin, making Chara sigh in approval and swirl their tongue around his again, drawing a shaky sigh from his mouth.

Asriel wasn’t even the one being touched, but just doing so to Chara and getting their reactions from it made him more excited and aroused than anything else ever had. Of course he was slightly nervous, having never actually done something like this, but it just added more to the thrill. And he wasn’t _completely_ clueless as to what to do. Without warning, he brushed the pad of his thumb over Chara’s nipple, causing them to take a sudden intake of breath. He did it again- earning another, then started circling his thumb around the hardened little bud. After they gave a couple whimpers, he experimentally changed the dynamic and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, then twisted it back and forth a few times. The combination made Chara break away from their kiss, head falling back onto her pillow, accompanied by their chest rising and falling rapidly. They were biting their lip in an attempt to keep quiet, but when Asriel only continued playing with their tit and then dipped down to start nibbling at their exposed neck, they couldn’t help but let out a long, lust-filled moan.

“Shh… Don’t want Mom and Dad to hear, do we?” They could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Fuck- _ngh_ \- you.” How did he expect them to keep their mouth shut when he was doing things like that with his fingers and teeth and tongue?

“Haha… if you want.”

They blushed furiously at his response, but also kinda liked the sound of it. They then came up with an idea.

They suddenly pushed Asriel over onto his back, and crawled on top of him with a smirk. Asriel was actually a pretty slender guy, not skinny or frail- since he was raised with a healthy diet and had obvious arm muscles from all the magic training, but his form was definitely slim, just naturally. Finally being able to openly check out his body now that they had both confessed their feelings, they were reminded of just how much they admired it. And his face. They admired that too very much. When he was younger, Asriel was a goddamn _cutiepie_ , inside and out. He always remained adorable on the inside, but when puberty hit (and it hit _hard_ ), everything took a turn for the better. His round, innocent eyes had developed corners and slants, becoming enigmatic in a way that was distinctly handsome, his eyelashes got darker, casting an elegant contrast over the surrounding white fur, and his smile went from bubbly and carefree to smooth and suave. Overall, his face and expressions had transformed into the element of maturity and charm with an ever-underlying hint of intimidating unattainability. But Chara had attained him, after all these years. They were _having him_ and he was _having them._ The highly pleasing thought brought them back to the moment, as they were keen on continuing it.

He was breathing deeply while looking up at them with a confused expression, a glaze over his eyes and a blush across his cheeks. He asked them nervously but with clear excitement, “What are you doing?”

 _Making you see how hard it can be to keep quiet._ They didn’t answer him verbally though, just leaned down for another messy but somehow still wonderful open-mouth kiss, let their hands wander his soft chest as well as use it for support, then gave a nice, long grind into his pelvis, already feeling his hard-on through his pajama pants.

“Ohh… _fuck,_ Chara.” He paused their kiss to hiss out in surprise with his eyes clamped shut. They snickered with satisfaction- Asriel rarely ever swore, and when he did, they either praised him or laughed out loud. But right now, in this context, it damn well _turned them on._

“You should swear more often; it’s fuckin’ hot.” They whispered right next to his face, and ground into him again, earning another barely contained groan, and a sigh from themself. It was a teasing but fantastic movement- feeling his hard member rub against the hot space between their legs, getting wetter by the minute with only two thin layers separating them. They didn’t stop grinding on him as they sat up and ran their fingers up and down his sides in an affectionate manner.

“Ready to admit it’s not so easy being quiet?” They asked him smugly.

“Fuck- _ngh_ \- you.” He responded, similar to the answer they gave when _he_ told _them_ to be silent. Their slight laughter was soon replaced by a startled sigh though as they felt him start to massage their tits through their shirt, eventually finding their hard nipples and rubbing his thumbs over those too. They bit their lip and threw their head back again with a strained whimper- the pleasure to both their parts, still clothed, frustrating as well as extremely appealing. And yet, they were only getting more hot and bothered, so they swiftly removed their baggy pajama shirt and let it fall somewhere on the bed. When they looked back down at him, Asriel was staring at their bare chest with fascination and lust, but rather than embarrassment, Chara only felt disbelief, absolute awe, and as if they were one of the luckiest people in the world. Asriel had seen them in their bra and underwear more times than they could remember, but it was obviously never like this. They had never _shared_ their bodies- only ever stolen curious or longing glances here and there. But now that they were _here,_ doing _this,_ they couldn’t think of any place they’d rather be.

Asriel then looked at them with what they could only think to describe as… _love_. He slowly sat up, never breaking eye contact, and wrapped his arms around them right before capturing them into a passionate kiss. Chara was pulled so tightly against him that they were sure they couldn’t get any closer, and their tongues were deeper in their mouths and pressing harder against each other than ever before. When Asriel unexpectedly gave their bottom lip a little bite, they let a small moan slip and tugged harder at the fur on his lower back to show their gratitude, coaxing another thrilling growl from his throat followed by his mouth pressing even more firmly and frantically against theirs.

Testing something out, Chara dragged their fingers down the length of his back, which resulted in Asriel having to break away from the kiss to take deep shuddering breaths.

“Your back sensitive or something?” They asked him.

“Y-yeah, I guess.” He stammered shakily.

Chara thought it was sort of cute- intimate touches to his back affecting him this way. But it was also interesting, and they wanted to make him feel good, so they started grinding into his lap again while using their hands to tug and drag over the fur on his back. They were rewarded by another low growl, then his strained voice next to them saying, “Chara- _ah…_ ”

“Swear again, Asriel. It sounds so good coming from you.” They urged him. It was true: Asriel only seemed to swear if he couldn’t help it, so hearing him say it while they stimulated him was just so addicting. They clutched his shoulder blades, digging their nails in to some extent, and attempted a deeper rut against his erection, which got them a gratifying reaction.

“ _Ah…_ shit, Chara. How are you so- _ngh-_ fucking good at this?”

They laughed a bit. “I’m really just moving my pelvis against yours and feeling up your back-“

“No, I mean- _ah, fuck,_ “ They had dragged their nails across his lower back again. “…I mean, like- _ngh-_ ev-everything. Generally.”

They felt themself blush at the compliment; already feeling quite warm from the constant grinding and Asriel’s continued swearing. “I mean, I guess I’m paying attention to how you react to different things? Also I watch a considerable amount of porn.” They heard Asriel laugh breathlessly along with them at that. Was almost every day a considerable amount?

“Chara, you- _mm-_ you’re really- _fuck-_ really fuckin’ hot.” He was finally able to get out. Chara didn’t think they could enjoy him simply _talking_ so much, but they did. The way he stammered, had to pause to react to their touch, how his voice was practically _made_ to use swear words in bed, how he was complimenting them on skills that they didn’t even know they had… the most recent thing he said made their movements slow and when he opened his eyes to look at them, they were regarding him with an inclined and needy look. Smirking mischievously, Asriel got the both of them in a position with Chara on their back and him looming over them in no more than a couple of seconds. It was their turn to sit back and feel fantastic, he decided.

Not taking the time to check their reaction, Asriel shuffled down their body and brought his mouth to one of they nipples. He could hear their anticipatory intake of breath, right before it turned into a soft and unsteady whimper. He first flicked the tip of his tongue slowly over the hard little bud, then started circling it around, like he had done with his thumb. They obviously wanted more; lifting their chest higher while breathing heavily and trying to pull him down lower by the back of his neck, so he adhered to their wishes and closed his mouth over the sensitive nipple and started to suck lightly as well as swirl his tongue around it. Chara only kept sighing, tugging at the back of Asriel’s neck, and knitting their fingers into the usually well-kept fluff on his head as he alternated between which tit he was licking and sucking, using his fingers for the other one. His hands gripped and sometimes squeezed the sides of their breasts too, occasionally lightly running his fingers down their sides and back up again.

What the fuck did Asriel mean by them being so good at generally everything, as if he wasn’t? He was making them feel _so good._ His hot and wet mouth gave such a great sensation, but his fingers gave that tiny amount of pain that was just as incredible-feeling. Chara only wondered how they would react to Asriel’s teeth joining in.

“Asriel, you should- _mm-_ use your teeth.” They were getting more excited just by thinking about it.

“Won’t that hurt?” He looked up at them and replaced his absent mouth with his other hand.

“Bit of pain here and there is good.” _Fuck,_ they already missed his tongue.

“Oh, um, okay.” He said hesitantly then finally brought his mouth back to one of their nipples. They felt him lightly drag his teeth over the desperate bud, but, although it forced a slight whimper from them, it wasn’t enough.

"M-more... Like bite it or someth- a _h!”_ He had heard them, and done as they suggested. It was the perfect level of surprise and sharpness to be pleasurable and not unpleasant, and when his tongue followed up by gently swirling around as if to comfort and softly tease them again, the abrupt change of texture made them reflexively raise their hips upwards, as if to gain some sort of pressure against their heat. Asriel looked up and chuckled huskily before asking them, “Impatient, are we?”

They really were, and didn’t have the mind capacity to try and hide it. “Yes, Asriel. Please just- _ngh-_ more…”

“Oh… you mean like this?” He had moved up their body to murmur in their ear as his hips began to roll into theirs at a deliberately slow pace. They sighed shakily and gripped his shoulder blades, feeling the teasing contour of his hardness against their constricted and needful entrance. But it wasn’t satisfying for long; they had had enough of the teasing and their pussy was begging for actual acknowledgment.

“Asriel, come onn- _ngh…_ s’not enough, man.” They prompted wantonly as he gave an especially hard thrust.

“Oh really? How ‘bout this then?” He said raggedly and trailed his hand down to rest between their legs, but to Chara’s dismay, didn’t do more than simply cup them lightly.

“Asriel, you _bastard_.”

“What?” He asked innocently and smiled mischievously while looking down at them.

“Fucking _do something_.” They growled out.

Another stupid teasing sexy chuckle. “Alright, alright. Like this?” He finally started feeling them: sometimes pressing and rubbing, sometimes touching so lightly that it was like he had ghost fingers. Everything drew a reaction from them though; sighs, lip biting, swearing, whimpers… Occasionally making them break away from the kiss they had pulled him into at some point, especially when their clit was brushed over or he pushed against their hole. But it wasn’t long before the lack of skin-on-skin contact started nagging at them again.

“As-Asriel, you should…” He began to nibble at their neck when they pulled back from his mouth to speak.

“Mm?” His breath against their neck gave them a bit of a shiver.

“Take… take them off.” They said.

“You mean…?” They could hear the slight hesitation in his low voice.

“I’m _asking_ you, man; it’s okay. That is, if you’re okay, of course-“

“Oh, I’m more than okay. Don’t worry about me.” He snickered, and then started to pull their undies down. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and sat back as he slowly dragged them down their hips and legs as they assisted in lifting themself an inch or two off the bed. He placed them off to the side, looked over Chara’s physically female naked body in awe and desire, then crawled over it again and kissed them softly.

One of Asriel’s hands was in their short hair, holding the back of their neck, and Chara could feel his other one trailing downwards. They opened their mouth to entangle their tongue with his again and dragged their nails down his sensitive back, drawing a quivering breath from his mouth into theirs. A moment later, they felt him run a finger up their slit, making them sigh happily in relief at their pussy finally being touched properly. Then Asriel said, somewhat genuinely taken aback, “Whoa, it’s wet down there.”

Their giggles at his bewilderment quickly turned into helpless sighs as he didn’t stop caressing his finger up and down. “What… what did you expect from… from turning me on so much?” They tried to state in a way that made it sound like it was the most simple and easily understandable thing, although it was kind of impossible to do that when his finger would periodically come high enough to momentarily stimulate their clit, forcing a deeper breath from them each time.

“I turn you on, do I?” They heard him whisper and felt his hot breath on the side of their face as he started circling his finger around on the nub.

“You- _ah fuck-_ correct me if I’m wrong, but- _mm-_ don’t I you?” Due to the constant distinct outline of the erection at the front of his pajama pants, it was more of an observation than question, but this was a fun game. They were the last to partake in it though, since Asriel paused his movements to look at them, his expression completely passionate and frenzied. “Fuck, Chara; you have no idea.” He then seized their mouth to his and almost took the breath out of them as his tongue effortlessly dominated theirs and his finger began flicking up and down over their clit. They moaned meekly into his mouth- refusing to break away so soon, but after a few moments of his motions shifting between encircling and vertical as well as soon speeding up, they had to do something to prevent themself from coming undone quite yet.

“As-Asriel, sit up.” They said breathlessly.

“Why?” He rasped. In response, Chara did so themself and shuffled forwards to straddle his lap, but not quite over the obvious shape of his length, and then leaned in and whispered next to his face, “I wanna touch you, Asriel.”

He took a sharp intake of breath in excitement and arousal, and when Chara pulled back a bit to look at him, he must have looked so flushed since they let out a small giggle right before grabbing the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Asriel tried to make quick work of untying the ribbon at the front of his pajama bottoms, but it wasn’t so easy when his fingers were shaking from anticipation and Chara kept swirling the silky underside of their tongue over his. Eventually though, he was able to, and proceeded to take his hardness out from the trapping confines of his clothing.

Having waited longer than Chara (but being a bit more patient about it), he instantly wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking in between a slow and brisk pace. He was past the point of gradually quickening his speed from the very bottom of the scale, but he had still only just started- he hadn’t reached that degree of desperation yet. _Finally: skin on skin contact._ He thought, relieved and thrilled. As his and Chara’s tongues and mouths continued to interact, he thought about how fucking _stunning_ Chara was. Their enthusiasm, desperation, and impatience to go farther, the way they tried to sound under control when they spoke as he pleasured them, the fact that him swearing was a huge turn-on for them, their total absence of hesitation, embarrassment, and fear… it was so _Chara._ And it was _so damn hot._

At some point, the two of them had broken away from the kiss, although he didn’t remember acknowledging it. Realizing this, Asriel slowed his hand down from subconsciously speeding up and opened his tightly shut eyes to find Chara staring at him and his hand over his cock. Blushing, he stopped his movements and said awkwardly, “Uh… sorry, you uh, wanted to-“

“Asriel, you’re adorable, but,” Chara cut him off, smiling and shaking their head. “…Be chill, okay?” They leaned in then, and looked up at him through their eyelashes, in both an adorable and wicked way somehow. “Was also pretty hot, watching you.” Then their voice dropped to practically a whisper to finish seductively: “Teach me.”

An inward shiver ran through Asriel as he nodded and Chara replaced his hand with theirs. They started to stroke him like they had (presumably) watched him do, occasionally caressing where the shaft became the head and rubbing their thumb over and around it. Their touches weren’t as sure as his (after years of practice and familiarity of course), and he had to let them know that their grasp could be a bit looser, but it was _Chara,_ and they weren’t half bad on top of that. Pretty soon, Asriel was breathing unevenly and tugging at the back of Chara’s cute brown bob cut that he loved so much, incorporating their name into encouragement and praise that he muttered to them absentmindedly.

Asriel opened his eyes and got ahold of his surroundings. It would be nice if the both of them could be pleasured at the same time… As one of his hands started trailing down Chara’s body, his other one tipped their head in a way that would expose their neck, and Asriel inclined his mouth forward so he could start sucking and nipping at it. Chara sighed at the feeling of Asriel’s tongue and teeth on their skin again, then couldn’t help letting out a quiet groan when his hand found their pussy as well. Chara had to focus more on jerking him off now that he was paying their body some attention too, but they definitely weren’t complaining- their excited and desperate whimper proved that when he unexpectedly slid a finger into them.

“Chara, you’re so warm.” He breathed huskily against their neck as Chara moaned softly in response. Speaking of their neck, Asriel’s other hand was no longer there, but they felt it slowly brushing down… down… until his fingers reached one of their nipples and pinched and flicked over and around it, earning another hardly contained moan from them. His hand didn’t continue their actions there though; his soft fingers resumed their feather-light trail downwards. Over their ribs, waist, hips, across one of their thighs… then Chara felt his thumb start to massage their clit, _as well as_ add another one of his fingers into their wet and needful heat. Chara whimpered at the sensation of it all, but then Asriel paused his movements and pulled his head away from their neck to look at them worriedly. “Is this alright?” He asked.

“Yeah yeah it’s fine, great actually, maybe a bit rough but- here, lemme just…” Chara very much wanted him to continue, but it was true; they _could_ use a bit more moisture at the top of their slit. So they took Asriel’s hand with both of theirs and brought its thumb to their lips, and began to swirl their tongue around it. They saw Asriel’s eyes widen and his mouth open a bit in captivated lust as he watched them cover his finger in their saliva, Chara staring right back at him. As they swirled their tongue over and around the white fur on his thumb (too short to come off into their mouth, thank the stars), they could taste some of themself on him, but they didn’t mind really- it wasn’t necessarily a good or bad taste, but the way Asriel was watching them suck and lick got Chara to think it was undoubtedly on the good side.

After a couple moments of the teasing gesture, Chara lead his thumb back to their sensitive nub and said, “Okay, that should help.” Almost instantly, Asriel took off from where he left off, so Chara did the same. They were kissing open-mouthed deliriously and messily, but couldn’t stay that way for long periods of time as the two of them had to break away to catch some breath, leaning their foreheads together as they did. Chara’s grip on Asriel’s dick was slightly firmer and their pace on him moderately faster (as he pointed out to do later on in a hand job), and Asriel’s fingers (two inside them and one rubbing them) were much faster than they started out. It was very fun, and _very_ good feeling, but Chara was a horny, greedy little bitch that was in love with someone that they very much wanted to have real sex with.

“ _Fuck me_.” They meant it to sound like a legit prompt, but the way it came out, it seemed like more of a response to the way Asriel was making Chara feel at the moment, because he only laughed huskily and curled his fingers inside them, something he had made a small habit of doing in the past few minutes.

Chara groaned and corrected themself: “Asriel, I mean _fuck me._ ”

His movements slowed as he opened his eyes to look at them, flustered and hesitant. “A-Are you sure? It’s gonna hurt the first time and I don’t want you to feel obligated just because we’re already here- like, we don’t have to go farther than this if you want, this is still great.” While Asriel blabbered on, worrying about Chara as if he didn’t know them, they looked at his cock in their hand and took a moment to consider whether they _were_ actually sure. They didn’t have anyone to compare his size to, but Chara thought it was considerate. Okay, _pretty_ considerate. But it excited and thrilled rather than scared them- the idea of having it inside of them. Having _Asriel_ inside of them. They were always able to handle pain fine as well, and they most definitely weren’t feeling _obligated_ to go all the way- wasn’t that obvious?

“Asriel, _I’m_ sure. Are you?” They snickered, but hoped he knew that they cared about what he was comfortable with just as much as he did them.

“What? Yeah, of course! Can’t you tell?” Asriel said, somehow taken aback, and Chara laughed. “I could say the same, myself.” And then they pulled him into a kiss. Asriel kissed back, _hard,_ and growled softly as he proceeded to push Chara backwards onto their back with their head resting on a pillow. _This is the position we started making out in, isn’t it?_ Chara reminisced, although it was only minutes- an hour at most- ago. They were delighted and overwrought that Asriel had taken back some control of them and himself- it was _really fucking hot_ when he did that. Dragging their fingers across his shoulder blades and giggling into the kiss, Asriel groaned and tugged on their hair a bit in response. Chara liked that the atmosphere was dominating and frantic and desperate again: it was sexually appealing of course, but it also made this first-time thing easier to approach. Everything’s scarier if you act unsure, prolong it, or go about it too carefully; facing everything head-on is how Chara preferred to go about life.

When they felt what they assumed to be Asriel entering them, they gave a small whimper at the anticipation and unfamiliar feeling. Sensing that Asriel would overreact and pull back to ask if Chara was alright again, they tugged his mouth closer to theirs by the back of his neck and swirled their tongue around his, sending a silent answer in advance: _I’m fine. More._ Asriel seemed to get it, since (after a brief pause) he continued slowly pushing himself into them. Chara had been raking their nails down his back when he seemed to bottom out, as he broke a few centimetres away from the kiss to sigh shakily.

“Having fun there?” They teased him with a smirk.

He was blushing as he looked at them and asked, “Are you? You’re okay, right?”

“Yeah, just maybe start out slow.” It wasn’t really a comfortable feeling at the moment honestly, but Chara knew it would just take some adjustment.

“Of course.” Asriel said- gosh, he was such a gentleman- and then leaned in to kiss them again. One of Chara’s nipples was being played with too, making them moan softly into the kiss- desperately trying to keep it up to stay distracted- and eventually, they started raising their hips up a bit to meet Asriel’s.

Chara couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but at some point, the pain had become barely noticeable and they had instead started to feel pleasure at the feeling of their pussy being stretched and filled. This was actually pretty good feeling, but _damnit Asriel_ _go deeper/harder/faster would you?_

“Asriel, go deeper.” They purred.

“Y-you’re alright?” He stuttered breathlessly. His fingers on their nipple seemed like they were kind of fumbling around as well. Was this having more of an affect on him than Chara thought?

“ _Yes_ , _damnit._ Are you?” Hadn’t they had a conversation similar to this one earlier?

He chuckled nervously. “Yeah, you’re just so- _fuck, Chara_ , you feel so _good._ ”

Chara blushed at the compliment while a thrill ran through them at hearing Asriel swear once again. “Then fuck me harder, will you?” They challenged, whispering next to his face.

Asriel gave another one of his sexy growls and definitely thrust into Chara all the way and significantly harder, making Chara forget to lower their voice when they cried out at the sudden intensity.

“ _Fuck!_ Yeah, like that.” Chara scrunched up their eyes and dug their nails into Asriel’s back, drawing a groan from him as he continued to thrust deep into their needful heat. It was great in the comfortable and simple position and all, but after some time, Chara wanted to try something different.

“Pick me up.” They told him.

“Huh?” He looked at them confusedly.

“Pick me… pick me up and- _ngh-_ l-lean back. Like, sit me- _mm-_ sit me on your lap.” They managed to say around some sighs and whimpers.

“Oh, right. Okay.” Asriel wrapped his arms around Chara and proceeded to pick them up and pull the both of them backwards into a sitting position, and Chara could see his arm muscles working- _fuck,_ _he’s hot-_ as he held them up the slightest bit again so that he could stretch his legs out in front of him (legs that were still wearing those pajama pants, by the way). His dick had slipped out of Chara while the two of them were shuffling around, so they had to find Chara’s hole and get him inside again, which wasn’t the easiest thing in the world honestly, but once they did (after a few frustrating failed attempts), it was totally worth it. It felt like he was even deeper inside of them and they loved how it was somehow such an intimate position- sitting in his lap, with both of them being able to wrap their arms around each other. Once Chara started riding him though, it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to kiss since they were bouncing up and down, but that was okay; they could occasionally take breaks in their movements to do so and they’d probably switch positions again sometime later.

This was also a good position because being on top, Chara could set the pace- show Asriel that they were more ready than he might’ve thought they were.

“Ah fuck, Chara!” He grunted, obviously trying to keep his voice down. “You coulda… told me you… wanted faster.” He laughed breathily.

“And have to convince you for five minutes that I’d be fine? No thanks.” Chara continued bouncing, their hands placed on his shoulders. “Y’know, it… it gets frustrating af-after a while, when… all I fuckin’ want is _more_ and you’re… too… fuckin' worried to give it to me.” It wasn’t so easy talking, themself: Asriel’s cock was easily penetrating them deeply every time and faster than before, plus, they were getting a bit of exercise while doing this.

“Asriel- _ah shit!”_ He had begun to flick his tongue over and around one of their nipples, the other one being tweaked and turned and pinched by his fingers. “…You don’t- _ngh-_ know how fuckin’ _hot_ you are when… you- _mm-_ take control and… act all confident and impulsive and- _fuck-_ dominating and shit. That’s… why I love y-your swearing so- _mm_ \- much- you fit edginess so well.” Chara laughed lightly and clawed Asriel’s back fur, making him growl and bite their nipple in return.

“ _Ah!_ J-just… chill out a bit, Dreemurr. Trust yourself and… trust me; I’ll let you- _ngh-_ know if something’s not… alright. Alright?”

Chara opened their eyes that they hadn’t realized they closed, and caught Asriel’s gaze.

“Alright?” They repeated.

“Huh?”

Chara stopped moving and glowered at him. “Are you kidding-“

“Yeah, I’m kidding, don’t worry.” Asriel laughed and reassured them. “If it’s ‘dominating’ and ‘more’ you want…” He picked Chara up and started to lay them down on their back, like earlier. But he didn’t finish his sentence. Just thrust into them _hard_ , making Chara whimper and bite their lip to stay quiet, and practically invaded their mouth with his tongue. And when he had his hands join in- squeezing and twiddling with Chara’s tits, they gasped from all the bodily sensations and threw their head back onto the pillow, giving Asriel the ability to suck and bite on their neck as well.

 _Holy shit this is too much it’s so good oh stars how does he do this._ Chara’s heart was pounding, their thoughts fuzzy, everything overwhelming in the best possible way. They could feel what they were sure was their climax approaching slowly but surely, so they tugged at the fluff on Asriel’s head and back of his neck, dragged, clawed and raked their fingers over every part of his back, swirling their tongue around his as they heard his almost constant growls and groans of appreciation.

His hot breath, wet tongue and desperate teeth against their neck as he was bound to leave a bruise, his massaging of their breasts and fingering of their nipples, his fantastic dick burying deep inside their wetness at a hard and fast rhythm… eventually, Asriel had stopped marking their neck and Chara could instead hear him breathing more heavily and feel the moisture gathering where his mouth was. _Fuck, this is so hot._ They thought hazily.

“Kiss me, Asriel.” They murmured, and were immediately adhered to. They kissed like they fucked: hard and frantic, tongues deep inside each other’s mouths. Asriel nipped at their bottom lip a couple times, deriving whimpers from them, and growls from himself when the silky underneath of Chara’s tongue would curl around his, like they now knew he especially liked.

Their orgasm seemed almost reachable; they just needed a little bit more of something to get them there. Excitedly thinking of a solution, Chara grudgingly pulled back from the wonderful kiss and held their middle finger in front of Asriel’s mouth in a silent request. He eagerly assisted with coating their finger in his spit, and a sudden wave of arousal ran through them at his tongue encircling their fingertip. That was unexpected, but made some sense- there _were_ a lot of nerve endings there. It felt so pleasing, that Chara let Asriel lick their finger much longer than necessary for what they needed it done for in the first place, but when he groaned and quickened the pace as they dug their nails into his back with their other hand, Chara finally took their finger back and started rubbing their clit with it.

“Ah fuck, Asriel!” Damn, it was hard to hold back on the volume. But when he started thrusting even harder, at his current pace, Chara had to keep their lip bitten and bury their face into his neck when his was back in theirs, breathing hotly onto their neck again.

Asriel wasn’t focused on upkeeping any sort of rhythm to his thrusts anymore, and neither was Chara with stroking their swollen nub. Both of them no longer had the mind capacity for control- it seemed that his hands were simply placed, maybe occasionally squeezing their breasts, too preoccupied with thoughts of nothing but _harder_ and _faster._

They could feel his lips ghost against their skin. “Chara- _fuck-_ I-I’m gonna-“

“Come for me, Asriel. Wanna fuckin’ feel you. Come on, come for me.”

Their murmured encouragement seemed to make him come undone as he made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whimper while quivering slightly as he released inside them through a few more pounds in and out. The intimacy and sensation of him filling them up, after a couple more moments of flicking and pressing on their clit, Chara pushed themself over the edge too.

“As-Asriel- _ngh!”_ They felt a slight sting on their bottom lip for some reason, but it was nothing compared to the orgasm shattering through their entire being, making them arch their back and grasp Asriel’s shoulders until it passed.

After that explosive moment, all their energy suddenly melted away and they relaxed into the _very_ comfortable bed. Although, the state of serenity didn’t last long as Asriel followed suit, letting loose all his weight on top of Chara.

“Asriel, dude-“ They gasped, squished beneath him.

“Wow, I could just sleep here…” He hummed all too peacefully.

“ _No!”_

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled and rolled off of Chara’s small form and tied up his pajama pants again. He was back in his original sleeping position for bed; on his back, watching Chara, with one arm behind his head and his other across his stomach, so Chara recreated the tableau by curling on their side to face him with their hands cushioning their head. The only thing different was that instead of tearful or concerned expressions, they were both smiling.

Then Asriel frowned and said, “Your lip’s bleeding a bit.” Chara licked their bottom lip and found that yes- it stung the very slightest bit.

“Oh, must’ve bit it too hard trying to keep quiet.” They said and blushed. Asriel smirked and leaned over to kiss them softly, swiping his tongue across their bit lip.

When he pulled back, Chara was almost too tired to even open their eyes again. “I love you.” They whispered lazily but with complete honesty. 

“I love you too, Chara.” Asriel said back. Chara reluctantly sat up to find their baggy t-shirt on the bed and replaced it to their naked figure- they were so tired, but it wouldn't be very good if Mom or Dad came to wake them up in the morning and happened to find Chara completely clothes-less in a teen boy's bed. Their shirt was long enough that they left their panties wherever they were. With half-lidded eyes, they then helped Asriel pull the sheets over the both of them for a _very_ nice sleep.

This time, he was the first one to wrap his arms around the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
